Butterfly Effect
by Sque-Fangirl
Summary: Tsuna has died and left Hibari all alone. Now that ten year past Tsuna has come and Hibari decides to make a bet with him. Who will down the thousand needles? Rated T to be safe
1. Before the Conference

**_Lets cross pinkies and make a promise, if you lie…_**

_"I'll be fine"_

**On that day, you…**

_Tsuna smiles softly at me._

**With your usual voice…**

_I just look at him like he's just another of those annoying herbivores, not acknowledging him what so ever._

_"It's like you always say, Isn't it?_

**Your usual demeanor…  
**_  
" 'Even if you are killed you will not die. So that's why…"_

_Leaning in the door way you act as if my cold stare doesn't hurt you, but I know it does. And then you lie…_

_"It'll be alright."_

**With your usual smile…**

_I close my eyes uncaringly, believing him._

_It's like nothing changed at all._

**You lied to me…**

One day later at Tsuna's grave

They slowly closed the coffin…

"Geez, for you to be taken down. It's because you were naïve. Despite the fact that you loved being in crowds, you're here all alone."

I dropped a single white lily on to his closed coffin.

"You liar."


	2. Sent to the Future

"I'm off to sleep. Until next time." I turn trying to get away from his ten year former self.

"Um, Hibari-san" His call stops me in my tracks.

"Um… Erm… Let's all do our best tomorrow."

Such wide kind eyes look at me. It hurts me to know that I once lost this…

It hurts me even more that he lied to me. I turn to glare at him, turning my pain into hatred I bore down on him harshly.

"Hell no."

He's shocked. You can see it on his face. He starts to fidget, feeling uncomfortable. His self-proclaimed right hand man calls me a bastard but I don't care.

"Even if I were dying, I wouldn't crowd around with you guys. I have no intension of fighting side-by-side with you either. Because I am strong. Also…"

In the long hall a breeze blows past as I pause. I turn to look at him

"Because you are a liar. So, no. "

He looks at me, still trying to absorb what I had just said.

"…Eh?"

I turn again and walk away.

"Good night."

I can hear a quiet 'damn him' from the silver haired bomber.

"Tenth!?" the silverette exclaims in surprise.

"Sorry! Just go back to sleep first. I'll be back soon!"

I hear this and walk faster, hoping that if I walk fast enough he will give up and go back.

"Hibari-san!"

With my foot on the threshold of my traditional Japanese styled room I hear him call out to me and by habit I turn.

"Um… Before,"

He takes one step closer.

"When you said I was a liar, what do you mean by that?"

Acting calm I lean against the frame and smile softly the same way he had when he lied.

"Oh really? I might've been half-asleep when I said it."

He looks up at me wistfully.

"Please don't tease me."

My smile slowly slips from my face.

"I… would never tell a lie to Hibari-san."

I reach out to him.

"So why-"

I bring him into a passionate kiss, holding him close with one arm.

He's slightly shocked at first but quickly responds. He gets up on the tip of his toes. Our tongues meet in a fierce fight for dominance. I win easily.

"Hi…ba…ri-san…"

Saliva rolls down his chin as he tries to gasp out my name with as little air as he had left.

"Let's make a bet, shall we?"

I wipe off the rolling saliva as I make this proposal.

"Be…t?"

He asks innocently.

"That's right, if you win I'll give you you're answer."

I say grinning lightly at him.

**Well now, shall we begin?**


	3. Death

"It's a raid!" Gianini calls out from the intercom used throughout the base.

Everyone stops what they're doing to silently look at each other in shock. They hadn't expected the Millfiore familys attack for another week.

"Hibari went alone to confine them. You guys need to go ahead and advance." He orders through the personal earpieces assigned to each of them.

I stop to listen in shock.

"Don't turn back" Reborn says through the devices.

(with hibari)  
Hibari eerily smirks at the invaders, stepping onto the metal platform and into the light so the said invaders could see him.

(back to tsuna)  
Wide eyed I just stared into nothingness.

"No way… Then Hibari-san is… With his usual nonchalant voice. His usual uncaring face. His usual and slightly sadistic nature…"

I feel tears running down my face as I gasp, trying to remember how to breath.

"Hibari-san he… lied to me." I finally manage out.

"The best and kindest lie in the world…"

Wet hot tears are falling down face in torrents but I don't care.

**I had… only pretended… to deceive you…**

(with hibari)  
A small smile appeared on my face as I faced doom. Tonfas raised I faced my many opponents.

If this 'lie' has hurt you, then,

"It's because you don't appreciate being deceived. But, I am different."

"I. Will. Not. Become a liar."

If you get used to it,

(with tsuna)  
I look down. My tear flow stops.

(with hibari)  
"I shall win this bet."

It's best if you live and return to my side.

"Because I am strong."

(back to tsuna)  
I look up with determination. Tears brim my eyes but I will not let them fall.

"Let's go everyone."

We all start running to the exit.

**It's best if we didn't lie.**

**[**Flash to hibari**]**  
I look up to see hordes of men sneering down at me. I smirk up at them holding my shoulder. My body is bloodied with bothmy blood and their comrades...

** So let the games begin. There is only one condition.**

[Flask to tsuna**]**

I lie there. Eyes closed, face bloodied. Everyone is telling me to get back up but I can't…

**[**"What about you, Sawada Tsunaiyoshi?"**]**

**If you don't want to lose, then change you're fate.**

**Who has to drink the thousand needles?**


	4. Explanation

** I feel that the beginning of the first chapter and the end of the last chapter need to be explained. The beginning of the first chapter is the beginning of a rhyme for Japanese kids called 'Yubikiri'.**

**Basically, you cross fingers with someone to make a promise and so the rhyme goes:**

**_Yubi Kiri Genman  
Usotsuitara  
Hari Senbon Nomasu  
Yubi Kitta._**

**"Yubi Kiri Genman  
If a lie is told  
Then a thousand needles must be drunk  
And a finger must be cut."**

Just clearing things up!


End file.
